Echoless Cry
by SilveredFoxeh
Summary: A Young woman that no one knows anything about. A Sohma's confusion, and the burden of the curse- Strange dreams with no meaning at all: what can these things have to do with Kyou? Or do they have everything to do with him?
1. Sleepless Nights

  
  
Echoless Cry  
  
Disclaimer: Well, I don't own it.... ::Wispers to the side: Do I have to say more?:: Oh! It Belongs to -those who own it. k? ^ ^   
  
A/N: I'm gonna be blunt: This does not fit the category of Fluffy/Happy/All is well fic. I don't even know the pairing as of yet...and i won't take advice....maybe: but if your the kind of person that NEEDS to know who-ends-up-with-who, before the fic even begins....well that's no fun is it? and also this fic AINT FOR YOU!!! ::Blinks and apologizes:: Anou- i seem to have acquired a bit of a Black personality myself...easily triggered, and i apologize now for anyone who was offended by this author's note, or fic....Expect twists, and Angst (I've already learned by now, that i just can't write, pure Fluff: or even HAPPY stories....oh well- just go with it, ne? Well, here we go- Kyou-kun, starts us off, and is-)   
  
Kyou looked up at the clear, and beautiful sky, thinking. Most always just assumed that he was always sulking whenever he was up there, but he did enjoy the air simply for the purity it held. He could feel the weight of the atmosphere around him, and he inhaled deeply of the scent of the night. Being possessed of the Cat, he had always preferred night over the daylight. It always made him feel more energized. More filled with life. Tonight he was perched upon a blanket that he had -for once- brought up with him to his sanctuary. He hadn't even bothered with the latter, being perfectly able to jump up to the roof, without a problem; he _was_ a cat after all... and besides that he didn't want to be bothered by curious eyes...those same eyes that had him thinking up here tonight in the first place.  
  
"Tohru" He whispered wordlessly to the wind. That was why he was up here, rather that asleep on his pallet in the living room. As usual he was unable to sleep...or rather: he had no trouble _getting_ to sleep, it was just that, once asleep, he was always troubled by dreams, one in particular, that sent him waking up in a cold sweat, shaking from anything but the cold. _Why?_ He thought to himself._ Why do I keep having these dreams? _As a cat, he had always required less sleep than any of the other Sohmas, and so once he was awake, and confronted with the powerful night air, he could not for anything fall back asleep. He spoke to the wind around him for the tenth time since he'd woken up that night "It was never this bad before the dreams", but he spoke the words halfheartedly, knowing that he would still be fighting the seductive urge to run, to abandon this human form somehow, and embrace the night, and meld with the wind that the night air woke from within him. _ It's all the stupid cat's fault. _He once more thought _ If I was never possessed by that form, then I might not be feeling these inhuman things_ for inhuman they certainly were. How many people saw the _ Setting_ of the sun as a thing of joy, rather than it's rising? The day's beginning?   
  
Kyou, shook his head once more against these thoughts aware that they would do him no good. Instead he began turning his attention back toward the thing that had him up here this night.  
  
The Dream.   
  
The one he'd been having consecutively for the past few nights; reoccurring.   
  
Once more, he held it in his mind, and went over all he could remember of what had been plaguing his dreams, ever since he had cut school and ran into that mysterious person earlier that week.   
  
~~Dream  
_ A flash. Walking, with friends. With Tohru...and Yuki as well. _ Thinks to himself- why am I refering to Yuki as a friend? _ The scene moves. We're looking through shelves of something. Tohru laughs at a joke that Yuki must have told her _ Why is Yuki Here? Why am I with them? They're happy. _ I braced myself for the onslaught of jealousy that never came. Walking out of the store. Yuki paid for all of our purchases. I remember thinking I should have treated them all to it, After all, I wouldn't have the need or ability to pay for their expenses in a short while. _ What is happening? Why am I thinking like this? _ We all walk out into the street to go home. I suggest that we go get some icecream as a treat. I'm Smiling. Tohru's happy, even Yuki is cheerful- a real smile. I beam just looking at it. All of us- happy for once. The scene is shattered by running. Screaming- shouts coming from a little behind us. I know. There was a robery_ How do I know that? _ I turn with the others. I can see what is happening. What will happen to me. I Turn anyway. _ WHAT IS HAPPENING!? _ Fully facing my fate. My destiny. My choice. Two shots Ring out from the distance. Tohru shouts. Even Yuki Screams, but I'm unaware of it. The last thing I feel is the twin impact in my chest and the world around me goes white then Black. _  
  
"NO!!!" I woke up screaming like always, but luckily nobody noticed it. Again, and I moved back up to the roof to try and puzzle it out, with about the same amount of success as I've had for the past few days this has happened.   
  
~~End Dream  
  
That was a couple of days ago, on Wendsday, it was Saturday now, well: more like early Sunday really.   
  
Kyou thought about going for a run to try and sort things out, but decided that he wasn't likely to figure this out anyway, so he might do better to just accept that, and attempt puzzling out a problem a bit more close to home. Literally.  
  
"Tohru." He spoke out loud to the cool wind, as was his habit when alone at night. "How do I feel about you?" That was a question that had been troubling him for the past while as well. He was sure that he loved her, but as of lately he was unsure. Unsure of himself, unsure of his own feelings, and even more so, unsure of Tohru's own feelings. "Stupid Cat. You've seen how she looks at that rat." He murmured. "She could never love you, even supposing you could get past your own confusion to see your own feelings clearly." He had been watching Yuki and her together for the past couple of days, ever since he'd first started having those dreams. "Come to think of it, they all started that day that I saw that woman come walking out the store across from where Tohru works after school!" He'd been out walking around with nothing to do- he couldn't hang out with that damn rat after all!- when he'd run into this strange young woman. She didn't even respond when he'd carelessly bumped into her....bumped into her. Kyou's eyes widened. "But I didn't...she must've been a crossdresser" He rationalized. But she-well, He'd just looked at him, without saying a word, and then nodded like he'd confirmed something, and turned around and walked off. "No matter- sh-he was just a weirdo anyway." His thoughts turned once more towards Tohru as he noticed the slight change in the air heralding the sunrise. "She'd never really be happy with me anyway." He whispered brokenheartedly, as he prepared to jump back down to at least make it _ look_ as though he'd slept through the night. "Who could ever love someone that could never even hold you...that every time you tried to embrace transformed into an animal...or...even..." It all boiled down to the Curse he realized...and his curse...  
  
Kyou shook off his gloomy thoughts and grabbed up his blanket. "Enough thinking for tonight." He told himself, and jumped off the Roof to Shigure's House, landing lightly like the Cat he was supposed to be, and going inside. "After all It'll be daylight soon and I'm already feeling calmer." And with that last comment, he headed inside the house to start the day.  
  
~~To Be Continued...  
  
A/N: AIIII!! I'M SORRY! {and i'm only apologizing ONCE- for fear of sounding like Ri-chan-san ^ ^} But i'll continue with Chapter 2.....maybe: IF you review! ^ ^ BTW: Confusing? It's supposed to be: I'll get more into the explination of the shifting thoughts next chapter, and he cut school, but didn't bump into the person until school was out. He walked around for a while.  
  
~Star Wolf2  
  



	2. Thoughts over Breakfast

  
  
Echoless Cry  
  
OI!! And Welcome to the 2nd Chapter!!! {For those of you who know me, this is a GREAT accomplishment......} ^ ^ well: i'll just shut up now.   
  
Disclaimer. YOU REALLY THINK I OWN IT!? NO WAY IN **&#)# HELL!!!!! ::stops:: um...anou... sorry- Furuba belongs to those who own it and not to me. K?  
  
Kyou stretched as he uncurled from the position that he had taken to convince the rest of the household that he had been asleep throughout the night. As he stretched out his muscles he felt a clear breath of the fresh air of morning. _ It might be fresh air, but it's still got nothing on the midnight air. _ he thought yawning. As he stood up looking around for anyone who might be wandering the house - Namely Tohru, but also that damn rat, he quickly changed his clothes, as he began to move towards the kitchen with thoughts of food, mouthwatering aromas assaulted his sensitive nose. One reason that he hated Leeks was that he couldn't stand the smell of them...well okay, he couldn't even stand to be looking at them for extended periods of time, but the smell really drove him crazy. It could have just been because he was so hungry, being up for hours prior, but the food that Tohru cooked really wasn't all that bad. _ Not all that bad, _ His consciousness asked him _ That's like saying that Yuki's cooking isn't Toxic!_   
  
With a small smile that -thinking of Yuki- he promptly hid, he walked over towards the smells of food that had beemn taunting him since they began. _ That's one thing that sucks about pretending to sleep in this house: Tohru's always up extra early, and I have to sit there pretending to be asleep, and can't even get up to get a snack. _  
  
Yawning Kyou attempted being polite this morning, as he was rarely not in the mood for a fight. "Mor'ning." He got out around another yawn, while he was surreptitiously, scanning the room quickly for Yuki's presence. _Maybe it's just my own imagination, but I could have sworn that that damn rat wasn't up yet._ He continued to look around certain that he had been right, _ After all, wouldn't I have heard him?_ When he looked up at the sliding door, and saw that Yuki was just coming back from doing something outside, although what, he couldn't have even begun to guess.  
  
"Ah, Sohma-san, nice to see you this morning, Good Morning to you to Kyou-kun" Tohru greeted from the opposite end of the room, where she was seated next to Shigure. As usual Shigure was grinning over something only some foreign and distant gods from another land might even be able to guess at. _Probably torturing his editor again _ He thought dispationatly. _Oh well, whatever it is, as long as he's not plotting something against me, or the Rat-boy, I'll be fine. _  
  
Kyou actualy physically halted in his steps, for one shocked moment, but caught himself in a hurry, and tried to make things seem as though they were more normal than they were. "So Tohru - what's to eat?" He asked sitting down in a rush trying to keep up a normal face. _ What's WRONG with me??_ He questioned himself panicking _ Are those dreams starting to get to me? Was I actualy worried for that damn Rat just a few seconds ago? I Need to stop thinking about this, they'll get suspicious._  
  
Kyou didn't really want to be the target of either Shigure's incessant badgering, or Tohru's well meaning concern. _Besides- just imagine what the Rat-boy's reaction would be if he knew I'd actualy spared a thought to worry for him. I'd never hear the end of it from him! _ Kyou just kept his mouth shut as another thought occurred to him in the next few moments _I need to find out what these dreams mean, or at least find some way to stop having them. _ Not for the first time, since that Wednsday, Kyou was having thoughts about attempting to find that strange woman that he'd bumped into that day. No wait guy- he looked more female than even Yuki though, so maybe that's why I'm having so many issues remembering him as _him_. He dismissed that thought from his mind once again, although he did have one more moment of hesitation. _There's no way that they're even in the slightest way connected, but....those dreams didn't start up until after that day that I saw her-him. Thev've been every night since then. Ah well, this is stupid_: Grabbing a jelly bun, and scarfing it down, he resolved to just drop the subject. But as he listened to Tohru's happy chatter, and grabbed his stuff to head out to school, he tried not to admit to himself that he still just couldn't get it out of his mind.  
  
It never even occurred to him as he walked out that not only had he had a moment of concern for his rival, the Rat, he'd also used his name - even only in thought already more times in this one morning than he had all week.  
  
~~To be Continued  
  
SORRY! {see A/N- from the previous chapter about apologies} I Know, it was a short one, but i Will write more! { hope- ::runs from the glare thrown at he from Tigress of the Moon} EEP! Well, i'll be starting Chapter 3, soon....i think, so bear with me, ok? ^ ^ Ok then. And who knows: I _Might_ even get around to explaining that title i have..you'll just have to see!   
  
~ Star Wolf2  



	3. Rain

  
  
Echoless Cry  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it, HOW MANY TIMES DO I GOTTA SAY THAT!? Well, JUST FOR ALL YOU ILLITERATE ASSHOLES OUT THERE, The series belongs to those who own it...NOT ME!  
  
::Bowing:: SUMIMASEN!!! Any way, I don't consider you people illiterate! IIE! _If they were they wouldn't be reading this. AND YOU wouldn't have to be worried about offending somebody- Pathetic._ ::Takes a moment to focus inward:: _ Will you shut up. Onegai shimasu? I am attempting to write here._ * _Whatever_ Anyway, continuing now. ^ ^  
  
  
"What is wrong with this woman" Kyou whispered for about the tenth time under his breath.  
  
"What did you just say?" The person that was currently plaguing him asked him followed by a look that could have frozen lava, strait from a volcano's mouth.   
  
"Um, Nothing." He lied. Fortunately, for him at least, she chose to say nothing. The Little Leech had begun practically stalking him recently, and there was nothing he could do about it. She was a new student, that had switched classrooms, and was now in this one. Which meant he was stuck with her. _Well not for long at least,_ he told himself. _ The moment she comes near me again I'm outa here._ He promised himself silently. If only That Electric girl, or the Yankee were around he wouldn't have to put up with her, since it was already proven that she was more than intimidated plenty by either of them, but they were on an errand, and so there was no respite for poor Kyou, as he began mentally planning his escape.   
  
"But Kyou..." She began to whine, in response to his attempt at avoiding a direct question. She wasn't very used to opposition, and he had been giving her a lot of that lately. _ Lately...try from the first moment I laid eyes on her: She just doesn't take no for an acceptable answer!. Damn, she's worse than even Kagera. All I really have to worry about from her, is a bit of intense bruising, and that'll heal quick enough, but with her..._ Kyou was once again painfully aware of how vulnerable his curse left him. All she had to do was decide that she just _had_ to hug him, and the cat would be out of the bag...quite literaly. _ Damnit- doesn't she get how many problems she's already causing me?_ He didn't want to even begin to think what the revelation of the Curse, would do to his relationship, even nonexistent as it was, with Tohru. _ No. I don't even have to think about that one: Hatori will be ordered to erase her memories, and that will be the end. It'll be over. No, I can't let that happen because I was being careless. _   
  
"Enough!" He exploded and before she had the chance to respond, he leapt out of his seat, timing his exit for the moment the teacher's back was turned. He knew that later Tohru would tell him that his may not have been the best idea, with school being all important to her, but just at this moment he couldn't take it anymore, and besides; she wasn't there to personally see his escape- she was also out with her two friends, doing something he hadn't even asked about. Ignoring Yuki's exclamation of surprise as he saw his 'cousin' practicaly fly past him, Kyou paused just long enough to be certain that their teacher was looking somewhere else, and then he jumped out the window, and was off before anyone had the chance to stop him. He didn't feel sorry for probably wrecking some of Yuki's classwork: _If that baka had been paying any attention at all, he'd have known I was getting ready to bolt_ Once again it didn't even dawn on him that he was actualy thinking of Yuki, if in a roundabout fashion. Kyou also knew that he probably shouldn't have taken the quick exit again, but then immediately shook his head to clear it of such thoughts, and things like guilt. His whole class knew by now, that he not only could, but enjoyed taking the 'window exit' as it could be called. _ The only one who doesn't know by now, is that damn idiot Kiasure, and it's not like it matters anyway: She'd have seen me exit that way, more than once, if she'd been in the classroom the other times I've done it._  
  
_So now what?_ He thought to himself, sulking. He'd finally realized that he was free of school, and free of the burden of dealing with Kia, but now he'd be bored again, and worse in his mind, he couldn't even see Tohru before she went off to work. She'd get to see that damn Yuki instead. _ What do I do with the rest of the day??_ He kept wandering around asking himself. It was becoming a serious question inside his mind, and at least partly was relieving some of his boredom. Which was what he'd wanted to happen anyway, so it wasn't as bad not finding an answer to this question, as it was to the other two.  
  
That thought immediately snapped his mind back to the other two subjects that had been plaguing him. That dream, and...Tohru. Kyou began walking in a random direction, heading out of the ally where he had been sitting, contemplating going back to Shigure's, but deciding against it.   
  
Once more, his thoughts were completley taken over by the thoughts of that dream, and that "OUF!" He exclaimed as his body unexpectedly collided with another's. Without realizing it his path had followed the course of his thoughts, and he found himself stopped outside of that same store from before, apologizing, furiously, until the person that he had bumped into looked up at him. He stammered and his words fell away dead on his lips. _I-it's her! Or Him, but how?_ "I-I..." The person ignored him and looked deep into his eyes. He started, and could feel himself intimidated by her. She just looked him through. Piercing him with her gaze. Her eyes burning right through him, as if they were seeing everything. As if she were sizing him up. Suddenly she grinned, and the intense searching of her gaze fell away. She seemed ecstatic, as though she could barely contain her laughter, and finally, just as Kyou was getting up the nerve to attempt to speak, she giggled and turned. Kyou froze, shocked by the motion and remembering his dream. When he had turned, and- Suddenly she was halfway down the street, and he called after her, uselessly. "Wai- Wait!" Kyou attempted chasing after her, but knew in his heart that it would be a futile chase. _Somehow...How am I knowing these things?_ He thought once again, but was caught up in his dream. _ How am I knowing..._   
  
Kyou Broke around another corner and slipped in the wet streets. _I- When did it start to rain?_ He asked himself. He hadn't even realized that it had already begun to get dark out, and the clouds had gathered without him even feeling the twinge of the approaching storm in the air. After he had started chasing after her, he had almost completely blanked out, as he had only a few times before, when he set his whole concentration, his whole being- on a given task. The storm breaking open over head must have been the only thing that had shaken him out of that mindless run. He looked up into the darkening sky as lighting began to flash and his mood plummeted along with the drop of his heart as it accompanied the peal of thunder that chased after the bolt of lightning, never to catch it, just as he was never to catch her.   
  
His thoughts turned inward and darker as he thought of Tohru._ Tohru. She could never love someone like me. _He sank to his knees in the growing puddle of water as the lightning flashed once again._ Tohru. She should be happy. She could never be happy with me._ He kept on chasing these thoughts, even as another peal of thunder and an even brighter flash of lightning illuminated the ally that he'd ended up in. Bathing him in it's unearthly light. Kyou Pounded on the pavement once with both fists, and then just lay there, almost on all fours, save that he was kneeling, and whispered raggedly to the cold ground. "Unearthly. Just like me. I'm a freak. A monster. She doesn't deserve it. I- I CAN NEVER HAVE HER! I CAN NEVER HAVE ANYONE!" He finally exploded to the sky. As he knew at last what he had been feeling all this time. For the past week. For longer than that.   
  
"I'll always be all alone." He whispered once more. A soft and wordless cry escaped from him. A cry directly from his heart. A desperate search for something to hold onto, to anchor his sanity. To hold him. To love. To love him back....a cry that was useless. He called out into the darkening night, wishing for an answer, a comfort, that there was somebody who could love him....who he could love...the Lightning came again, and he was already drenched in the rain and shivering with more than just the cold, but he didn't move. He just sat there, alone in the rain, as the sky continued to darken around him, pulling his spirit ever closer into the growing void of his soul. It was as he sat there, with his face streaked with his whole body soaked to the core, and the depression in his soul, the tears of his own spirit: like the rain that numbed him out here now, that he realized the crucial thing that he had known all along, but not wanted to face. He could never find love. He would never be happy. Not with the curse that he had: As long as he was possessed by the Cat...as long as he was chained by these beads he wore....as long as he was an outsider in spirit as well as in form...from the Sohma family...from the rest of the world...he could never find true happiness. _Tohru_ He thought once more. I'm sorry. How could she even stand to be near him...she has to be disgusted by him. Even his own Family rejected him...his own...  
  
Kyou closed his eyed and numbly realized that the rain wasn't the only thing running down his face. At some point he had begun crying, and he wasn't sure if it mattered anymore. Tohru would do without him. She'd never even needed him to come in and mess around with her life in the first place. _Images...all the times I've hurt her....her smiling even though she was hurt we were leaving her that new years...Her putting up a cheerful face...even though she must be repulsed...her discovering that he really was a cat...._ Other images fleeting in the rain as the lightning continued pursued endlessly...foolishly by the thunder... _I could never even hold her._ He thought one last time as opened his eyes and allowed the light of the raging storm to embrace and illuminate him in the night air. He Threw back his head and uttered a cry. Pure and wordless, as he sat there in the freezing rain, the tears of the night surrounding him. A cry for what he knew he could never have. A cry torn from his very soul, screaming for an answer to his sorrow...to his solitude. As the thunder drowned out his desperate plea, and faded out until there was only the sound of the rain falling around him he was still. Staring blankly at the steady fall of the water. There was no answer but the silence. The silence of his own heart. As his soul had sent up his scream to the night that had always drawn him: A cry that would never be answered. There could be no answer. Not even the sorrow returning from his own soul.   
  
  
~~To be Continued  
  
  
A/N- BTW- He cried out for an answer, and he never received even the echo from his own soul, or cry. That's where the name came from ^^ Just to clarify that for you. Well, i'll see you in Chapter4...if there's anyone even still with me after that one...well; i never promised you fluff... and now that i'm starting to sound like my own charecter/fic, i'll just go start on the next chapter now.   
  
~Star Wolf2  



	4. Mysterious Eyes

  
  
Echoless Cry  
  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. I'll say it once more: It belongs to those who own it. That is not me.   
  
A/N/- ::whimpers a little...Sniffle...:: Poor Kyou...._ _ *BAKA! SHUT UP!, THIS IS YOUR OWN FIC HOW CAN YOU BE DEPRESSED BY IT! * I'm Not in the mood.......::Looks around and notices that people are beginning to stare at her oddly. *Odly? HA the'v- _ BE QUIET!_ HE....hehe....anou: As you can see my Black side shifts much more quickly than Haru-sama's....and is a bit more vocal as well....* You sure as hell bet i'm Vocal!* Enough!. ::blinks:: Anyway, continue please, and thank you, arigato gozaimasu, for staying with me....rough ride head....i think. K: _what good does that warning do them NOW??? Look at your LAST chapter!_ * _ whatever _  
  
  
Kyou sat alone. He hadn't even moved from the half crouching-half sitting position he had assumed after his breakdown. He just kept thinking of his fate; the fate that had been determined to him, from the moment he had been born Cat-possessed. Solitude. Forever. It was not an option; he'd be alone, until he was dead. He was alone. There were no more tears coursing down his face in the pale flicker of the lightning or the soft glow of a lantern far away on the distant street. not enough for a normal person to see by, but he was not a normal person. He could never be. He had been fooling himself for this long, but the illusions that had kept his were gone now. _ If I were gone...they wouldn't ever even notice...the only reason I haven't taken my own life before this is because I can't inflict this curse, this pain this Curse, upon another. Not so soon at least._ He'd always known that the burden of the Cat would be forced upon another unfortunate soul, the moment he was dead, and that was the only reason he'd prolonged his end before now...but- _It would happen eventually. There's no changing that fact. And...if I'm gone then at least those around me -_ His mind whispered _Tohru...Yuki..._ His breath caught in his throat once more as he finished his thought _At least...they can be happy. _ He knew that they liked each other already. It was obvious to anybody who was really looking for it..._They can be happy..._ His mind was centered on that painful thought. _together._ His mind whispered. Kyou never even knew that the rain had begun to slack off.   
  
Footsteps behind him. Kyou didn't move. A cloaked figure moved out of the shadows to stand looking at him. It paused, watching him, watching his torment. His pain. And then moving forward, slowly; taking only one deceptively slow step at a time.   
  
Kyou heard the noise, but it was not enough to rouse him from his depression. He turned toward the sound though, when he heard it crawling steadily closer. He turned his head and body blankly, and looked up at the figure now standing directly above him. Lightning flashed silently, as always chased by the horrid Thunder. The Lightning was altogether so beautiful, while the sound that follows...the roar...Again he couldn't help but to compare himself to it, and strangely, he found himself beginning to compare Yuki to the Storm as well, but before he could follow through with the thought he'd had, his blank eyes locked, on the figure's sorrowful Green ones. _Those eyes...I've seen them before, I-_ With a gasp that returned light and rationality back into hid dull eyes, he realized that the person standing before him was the same one he'd met before. _ Green eyes; Why didn't I notice that before?_ He asked himself. He irrationally thought then _HER! She's the one responsible for my dreams! But...why? and...how-_ "y-You, ah" Kyou's voice was ragged and he really couldn't get out much more than those few words, and even those were barely audible, and mangled by the pain still within his soul. It hadn't left: It was merely subsided. This was it's home after all. All the pain and suffering of the years he'd been alive. All to hammer that one fact home to his heart. He deserved to feel the pain, or at least that was what he'd always been told. And what he'd told himself believing that to be a simple fact of nature. He accepted that as he did when he was innocenty 3, 4, 6 years old. He lived a cursed existence. He was the CAT after all.  
  
The Being above him continued staring down at him, and for a third time, appeared to be appraising him. What he didn't expect was that this time when the figure nodded, sharply, once, he knelt down swiftly, and stopped just a few inches from his face. Still staring into his crimson eyes with her own. _Crimson eyes._ He thought absently as that gaze captured him, and held him. _ Cursed eyes. The eyes of a demon._   
  
He stare at the figure, and began to notice subtle details with the flashing of the lightning. He was much more effeminate than he had previously imagined...in fact...the more he looked, the more one thought kept occurring to him. _But that couldn't-_ And then the figure spoke, for the first time since their meeting. And Kyou's eyes grew open with shock.   
  
"Well, now, neko-san. What have you gotten your self into this time?" He- SHE! She was...a woman!? Kyou felt his head swimming with questions and no answers, as he continued to stare at this person who had begun to look mildly amused, as though she knew what he had been thinking...._ Well of course she does! Stupid cat, It's gotta be written all over your face by now! _ She continued appraising him as he just sat there in shock.  
  
  
~~To Be Continued  
  
  
A/N SORRY!!!! OH! And BTW: I was going to make this chapter MUCH longer....but i figured that i'd save all that for the next one. Keep checking in, for Chapter5! Bai Bai!  
  
Ok, also: Right now a late but needed thank you is going out to allthose who have reviewed this fic...ARIGATO! _ baka_ how many times do i have to say be quiet? But anyway,  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Aura Black Chan: You were this fic's very first review! ^ ^ ::Happy:: And i apologize about the length of the chapters.  
  
sumi101: The pairing has to wait...Like i said in the begining: Himitsu. ^ ^ But also to answer your question: No, Kia isn't the strange woman. _Probably. _ Ignore me- She's not. Now will you be quiet?! ::blinks:: OH! I'm SORRY! NOT YOU! I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! DON'T STOP WTITING! I WAS JUST, YE-_ Give it up, your not making things any better_ * _Weren't you the one who got me into this?_ I was just yelling at myself....excuse me now...  
  
Tigress of the Moon: You're right. I'll post more...see? I'm posting aren't i? Arigato for writing Aniki...but...i worry you with Kyou-kun's concern? Realy? I do? ::purrs::Trrrully? YATTA! Well, i'm not saying nothing, but just keep your minds open...this fic might just take you by supprise: And i'm not just talking about the pairing. And 'nee-san? Don't worry; I told you, things are stll open. With ALL possibilities...look sharp now.  
And i love your review. It was great. ^ ^ Nya!   
  
midori:Thank you, for your bearig with me ^ ^.  
  
Moth cat: Thank you very much for your coments, i liked your review alot.  
  
and   
Lacewing: I like Cats too...^ ^ All the world should! And hai, poor Kyou...well, i should go write more now, ne? Thank you all once again, _Enough with the thanks already!_ * _ and thank YOU for bothering me._ and see you soon in the next chapter!   
  
~StarWolf2 


End file.
